plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricorn
. |flavor text = "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington}} Tricorn is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It costs 6 to play and has 2 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability allows it to do damage to the lanes next to it as well as its own lane, while its Plant Evolution ability gives it +2 . Origins It is based on both the acorn, the nut of the oaks and their close relatives, and the tricorn, a type of hat where three sides of the brim were turned up (cocked) and either pinned, laced or buttoned in place to form a triangle around the crown. Its acorn cap is designed after a tricorn. Its name is a reference to the aforementioned tricorn. It also rhymes with "acorn," the plant Tricorn is based on. The "Gourd Squashington" mentioned in its description is a reference to George Washington, the first president of the United States of America. The quote in its description is a reference to one of Washington's famous quotes. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' Attacks here and next door. Plant Evolution: This gets +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Tricorn by itself functions very similarly as a more powerful , boasting +1 /+1 for +1 compared to Threepeater. Having the same ability to do damage in three lane at once, Tricorn deals 3 times as much damage in a turn. Green Shadow and Nightcap are the most adept users of Tricorn since they possess strength-boosting cards, and Beta-Carrotina can also use Pecanolith for devastating effect. Tricorn's ability is most noteworthy against the zombie hero, as Tricorn's attack registers on all three lanes separately, allowing it to do up to triple the amount of damage to the zombie hero. However, unlike Threepeater, Tricorn does not benefit from pea synergy such as by or The Podfather. Its nut tribe does not particularly benefit its offensive property other than being [[Card#Conjure|'Conjured']] by Cosmic Nut. To make up for its lack of offensive tribe synergy, Tricorn can be evolved on top of any plant to get +2 , raising its default strength to 4, allowing it to do 12 damage overall in one attack. This alone makes Tricorn a worthy fighter for any Smarty hero. If you do plan to use it, make sure to pack weak disposable plants to use with Tricorn. Against When you are facing this plant without it being Evolved, you can take advantage of its low strength and immediately destroy it using Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Celestial Custodian. Due to its increased health and strength compared to Threepeater, this should not be taken lightly and everything should be done to dispose of it as soon as possible, especially if the plant hero Evolves it, giving it 2 . If it is Evolved or it gets out of hand from strength boosting abilities, either Bounce it with cards such as Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer, or destroy it with tricks like Rocket Science. Squirrel Herder is also an option, since Tricorn is a nut plant. Gallery TricornStat.jpg|Tricorn's statistics Screenshot_2017-10-14-07-30-48-02.jpeg|Tricorn's card Tricorn cardface.png|Tricorn's cardface Tricorn.png|Tricorn’s textures Trivia *It, , and Shooting Starfruit are the only cards to attack in their lanes and the lanes next to them without having the Splash Damage trait. **They are all in the Smarty class. *It is the second acorn-based card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The first is Go-Nuts, which features an acorn. **Coincidentally, they are both in the nut tribe and are Smarty plants that start out with 2 . See also * Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Nut cards